A Hidden Secret
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: What happens if Maya and Mia also had another sister? And does she know something about Kurain's past that we don't? Rated T to be safe. An alternate universe where a girl who should not exists does. Btw I deleted the first chapter because its just a waste of time. ON HIATUS
1. Her Sister

**Thankyou anyone who is reading this! I love you guys! I hope to get some constructive criticism and tell me if someone is a bit OC cuz this is my 1st story!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own ace attorney **

**Chapter One: Her Sister**

**9:45am February 16th 2019 **

I boarded off the plane and after all the baggage collecting and all that I step outside and smell the fresh LA air. I see three figures in the distance running towards me. I soon realise two of them are Maya and Pearly. I grab my bag and run up towards them, Maya especially.

"Maya it's you, oh my god!" I say while hugging her. 'Yeah it's great to see you too!" Maya says trying to loosen the hug and succeeds, "It's been what 7 months since I saw you and you didn't call or anything! How was I supposed to know you had seen the latest episodes of _The Pink Princess_?"

"Hi Pearly how has spirit training and school going?" I say trying to distract Maya. "I don't know why but everyone at school says I'm weird but Mystic Maya has been helping me train a lot lately." Pearl says jumping up and down with glee.

*ahem* The three of us spin around and I see Phoenix Wright standing behind me. The legendary defence attorney, solving cases with the usual not guilty verdict.

I whisper our plan in Maya's ear, "Okay we'll tell him at the office," said Maya loud enough so he could hear.

"Tell me what at the office?" says Phoenix raising his eyebrows.

Maya, Pearl and I look down at the floor giggling.

Pearl breaks the awful silence saying"Um Mr. Nick how are we going back to the office?" "Hah, that's easy we'll go in my car!" I say before Nick suggests getting a taxi. I point out that my car is a fifteen minutes away and I quickly call Edgeworth to drive my car to the airport.

_Ten minutes later_

"Come on and get inside" said the familiar voice of Edgeworth. He gets out from the drivers seat and gets into the front passenger seat while Maya, Pearly and Phoenix get into the back seats and I get into the drivers seat. And as we drive to the office the only sounds made were Maya and Pearl listening to music and Edgeworth rustling his manila case files. _Man this is going to be one long trip…_

**10:15 Wright & Co. Law Offices**

"Bye Miles!"

"Bye Edgeworth."

"Bye Mr. Pro-seh-coo-ta."

"Bye Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

"Hmph, a thanks would be nice, bye everyone." Edgeworth walks out the door with a swish of his magenta clad. "So Maya's been excited these past few days. Care to explain?" "Oh my god I forgot to introduce myself! I'm so sorry! My name is Abby Mae Fey and I am a defence attorney." I hold out my hand expecting him to shake it and then I see his face, a face that says 'Maya is this a joke 'cause it's not funny'.

"It's true the second youngest Fey and my little sister. Well she's bigger than me but she's 8 months younger than me."

"Mystic Abby has a lot of spirit channelling power but she wanted to become a lawyer like her big sister!"

"So basically you're the youngest Fey other than Pearl a defence attorney and was destined to be the next master right?" asked Nick

"Um, yeah you get the basic idea." I replied, "Anyway do any of you guys want ice cream 'cause a birdie told me there was an ice cream van in People Park. So any of you guys want to come?"

"Um no thanks the steel samurai weekend edition is about to come on! Just bring me back five burgers." Said Maya, her eyes dancing with the theme song while it started up. "Maybe not Mystic Abby, Mystic Maya might want me to train more. Maybe get me an ice cream on your way back" Pearls said while chewing her thumb nail.

"What about you Nick? I could probably explain more about myself and my past."

"Um sure but aren't you jetlagged?" said Nick's concerned voice.

"No I don't get jetlagged!" I exasperatingly replied." Let's go!"

**10:45am People Park**

We finished our ice creams and decided to go and sit on a bench.

"Ok I'll start at Dl-6 when I was one year old that okay?" *THUMP* I looked around and saw his body on the ground a pair of rubber gloves lying next to him

And a little girl out cold a few metres behind Nick.

_No_

Profiles:

Abby Fey, Age 19: That's me! I'm a defence attorney and a model and also known as the other lead singer of the Gavinners. Can channel spirits.

Maya Fey, Age 20: My sister and now the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. We are 8 months apart. Born in May.

Phoenix Wright, Age 26: A defence attorney and Mia's protégé .Owner of Wright & Co. Law Offices for now…

Pearl Fey, Age 9: My cousin a spirit channelling prodigy. She and her sister are the only family Maya and I have left.

Mia Fey, Age: deceased: My sister and my mentor in life and law. She gets channelled by us… a lot

Diego Armando, Age 33: Can be known as Godot or Mia's boyfriend. Wears weird goggles over his eyes so he can see.

Miles Edgeworth, Age 26: The legendary or you could say 'demon' prosecutor. Grew up with him the majority of my life so far.

Franziska Von Karma: Prosecuting prodigy and became one at 13 years old. Also one of my best friends.

Klavier Gavin, Age 17: Rock star & to-be prosecutor. From Germany and has helped me in 5 court cases. His brother is the coolest defence in the west.

Dahlia Hawthorne, Age deceased: My evil cousin and Pearly's half sister. Planned to murder me and Maya 3 years ago.

Iris Fey/Hawthorne, Age 26: My cousin and Pearl's half sister. Will be released in 3 weeks. Dated Phoenix in stead of Dahlia during college years.\

Ema Skye, Age 18: Hoping to be a forensic detective or a scientist. One of my best friends during a trial in England.

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge: Without this people would think I'm just the singer of the Gavinners.

Flyer: Wright & Co. Law Offices flyer. Maya sent me this in the mail.

**Ta Da a Cliff-hanger who is the little girl? and who attempted to murder nick? **

**I hope to get reviews this time pretty please?**


	2. Turnabout Introductions

**Hi guys this is the 3rd chapter of *cue fancy music* A Hidden Secret! Thankyou to my lovely reviewers.**

From there I quickly got my phone and rang the ambulance then the police. I knew the girl was innocent but what would this mean for me? I dialled Maya's number.

"Maya?"

"Mystic Abby!" The voice of my favourite cousin filled the speaker, her voice chirpy but wasn't right for the mood where I was standing.

"Pearl not right now I need to talk with my sister." I knew I sounded grumpy but this was urgent! I mean not everyday you are basically a witness to a murder.

I could hear the pout in Pearls' voice as she supposedly gave the phone to Maya.

"Hi Abby! What's the matter; your spiritual powers transfered into your ice-cream?" Maya joked.

"No, something far more serious." I took a deep breath. "Nick's been murdered."

"Abby don't play around with me I really want to know what has happened"

"I'm being completely and utterly serious. It happens every time I try to tell them about 'her' but 'they' always try to kill anyone who might know except for us."

"Who's the unlucky one who will most likely be arrested?"

"Young girl, around 8-10 years old and is dressed as a magician for some reason..."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Detective Gumshoe striding up to me, looked at me, then to Nick's body and then looked at the little girl.

"Maya, I will be home as soon as possible Gumshoe is here and will probably want to question me."

"Ok bye then, remember the burgers!" And with that she hung up.

"Hey pal, yeah you with the green eyes and red hair! What happened to Mr. Wright? TELL ME PAL!" boomed the furious detective's voice.

" Gumshoe! It's me Abby, I mean Melissa Edgeworth! I dyed my hair and by looking at the crime scene it looks like Phoenix has been murdered." I say as grimly as I could.

"Melissa...? Oh! Melissa have you seen Edgeworth lately? I heard he and you were going to release a secret to the world! Wait... did you say Mr. Wright can be assumed to be dead?"

" Well yes but we should wait for the ambulance they should be here soon."

With that comment, the girl with the magician clad arose from her unconsciousness and opened her eyes to see, Gumshoe and his green trench coat, and me wearing some acolyte clothes because everything else was dirty.

"Hi I am reeaally sorry but I can't tell you my name because Daddy told me not to tell anyone my name!" The girl was talking so fast she put Oldbag to shame. "Uncle told me to come here to see one of his legendary magic tricks! But I can't tell you anything more."

And a second after that statement an ambulance arrived. The driver pulled over and rushed to the body of Phoenix Wright.

"He might be able to be saved." Said the doctor. "You can continue investigating but we will have to take the body to our hospital. No forensics are allowed to do any tests while he is in an unstable condition. We shall now take our leave along with the body, anything that may seem unusual we will send to you detective."

The doctor ran to get the stretcher and along with the driver pushed Phoenix's practically dead body into the ambulance and drove to Hickfield Clinic.

"What's your name pal?" The detective asked the little girl however she turned away from me and looked at him, swallowed and said "Trucy Enigmar."

"You are under arrest under suspicion of murdering Phoenix Wright." Detcive Gumshoe told Trucy.

"But-"

"You are coming with us, the other detectives will be here about now." Said Gumshoe, looking at his wristwatch.

And right on cue the police and detectives came roaring down the road, got out the handcuffs and arrested the poor girl Trucy.

"Hey pal come to the precinct soon. We want to question you and don't get any funny ideas with investigating the crime scene."

I bid farewell to detective Gumshoe and walked towards the office and wondered whether Trucy really was innocent.

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**11:30 am**

I had to run to get burgers because when I arrived at the door of the offices Pearls looked at me weirdly and by then I realized I forgot to buy Maya burgers.

So getting back 10 minutes later was not good enough for Maya.

"Abby!"

I slowly walked in, 5 burgers in my hand and just because her stomach was rumbling she was going to get all angry on me?

"Um yeah...Maya here are your burgers!" I try to say it as cheerfully as I could, but after your best friend had died probably anyone would be one the brim of crying tears of sadness.

Maya grabs the burgers and soon after that Pearl walks in and sees Maya's tears in her eyes.

"Mystic Maya what happened? You are crying has something happened, has Mr. Nick cheated on you?" Pearl says trying to figure out why Maya was sad.

"Pearl can you channel Mia for us, we need to tell and ask her something." I tell Pearl and goes off to the room next door gets changed into Mia's clothes. She comes out and channels Mia.

"Abby what's the matter you and Maya are both crying? And does Phoenix know yet?" Mia enquired?

I look at Maya, then back to Mia again and by looking in her eyes you could tell she was deeply worried.

"Mia... Sis I thought you could tell Phoenix he's dead. And no the Klast have been here it was them who attacked Nick." I inform Mia.

"Maya, Abby I want you to know that Phoenix and I talked in the spirit world and tomorrow maybe if you use one of the ancient channeling techniques you can both come into the spirit world! Don't tell Pearl about the Klast you will only put her in danger. I will see you tomorrow, I am off to see Phoenix."Mia said and then we were left with Pearl again.

"Maya we should head down to the Detention Center we can see if we can defend the girl, I think her name was Trucy." I tell Maya and grabbing Pearl by the hand we walk off to the Detention Center.

Profiles:

Abby Fey, Age 19: That's me! I'm a defence attorney and a model and also known as the other lead singer of the Gavinners. Can channel spirits.

Maya Fey, Age 20: My sister and now the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. We are 8 months apart. Born in May.

Phoenix Wright, Age 26: A defence attorney and Mia's protégé .Owner of Wright & Co. Law Offices for now…

Pearl Fey, Age 9: My cousin a spirit channelling prodigy. She and her sister are the only family Maya and I have left.

Mia Fey, Age: deceased: My sister and my mentor in life and law. She gets channelled by us… a lot

Diego Armando, Age 33: Can be known as Godot or Mia's boyfriend. Wears weird goggles over his eyes so he can see.

Miles Edgeworth, Age 26: The legendary or you could say 'demon' prosecutor. Grew up with him the majority of my life so far.

Franziska Von Karma: Prosecuting prodigy and became one at 13 years old. Also one of my best friends.

Klavier Gavin, Age 17: Rock star & to-be prosecutor. From Germany and has helped me in 5 court cases. His brother is the coolest defence in the west.

Dahlia Hawthorne, Age deceased: My evil cousin and Pearly's half sister. Planned to murder me and Maya 3 years ago.

Iris Fey/Hawthorne, Age 26: My cousin and Pearl's half sister. Will be released in 3 weeks. Dated Phoenix in stead of Dahlia during college years.\

Ema Skye, Age 18: Hoping to be a forensic detective or a scientist. One of my best friends during a trial in England.

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge: Without this people would think I'm just the singer of the Gavinners.

Flyer: Wright & Co. Law Offices flyer. Maya sent me this in the mail.

**the next chapter I will try to do the investigation and maybe part 1 of the trial.**

**Reviews**

**Holly 101: Thankyou So much for the praise! I updated... Yeah I know about 2 weeks too late. *sigh***

**KeruKeru: Yep Franzy does have friends and murder Nick? Why he hhad always been lucky and unlucky.**

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	3. Turnabout Introductions,Day 1, Part 1

**this chapter is going to switch from Maya's POV and Abby's POV. If you guys (and girls) don't like Abby then give me something to work with. If you do like her then please say so:). If you have not realized it is an AU fic.**

* * *

**_Abby's POV_  
**

**Detention Center**

"Um hi can I speak to the girl I am pretty sure her name is Trucy?" I ask the guard that looks like he is going to burst out in a rage pretty soon. _Dude cheer up you probably had a better start to life than I did._

"Ah yeah... about that she only just arrived so I will have to check with with Detective Dick Gumshoe so you'll have to wait a bit." The guard replied cooly and started walking off to the police car parked out in front.

"Hey pal, are you that Melissa Edgeworth girl?" Gumshoe asked after talking with that guard guy.

"Uh... yeah...? What about it?" I question.

"Pal, we need to question you. You are the only witness we got, the ice cream truck man just said he was selling ice creams!" Gumshoe sighed.

"But I want to defend that girl! Me a defence attorney! And also-" But I was cut off by Dick Gumshoe dragging me off to that white horrible room. "Bye Maya and you too Pearly." I say just in time to see them wave me off.

"Pal, we need your testimony for tomorrow-" Detective Gumshoe started but was cut off by the farmiliar sound of Franziska's voice.

"Fool! *whip* I am conducting the investigation of the foolish murder of the even more foolhardy Phoenix Wright! So Scruffy get out of my way!"

After several cracklings of the whip Franziska whipped Gumshoe out of the room. _She'll never change. *__sigh* _"Hey Franzy, you do know that **Miles** is supposed to be the prosecutor not you." I say trying my best not to hurt her feelings. _She's gonna whip me to bits later. _

"Do not turn into one of those foolhardy fools Abby. Miles Edgeworth personally asked me to question you. However there will be a time when I beat you in court!" She started whipping the table after saying those words. _I sure feel for that table. *sigh*_

"Franzy I am getting scared of your whip by the second, can you please start with your questions."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Mayas POV**

"Ok Pearly we will have to question the suspect and investigate the crime scene... I think." I say to Pearly as she tries to remember what suspect and investigate means.**  
**"Mystic Maya on our way to the park can we get an ice cream. I have'nt had one in ages!" Pearly exclaims while jumping up and down with glee.

I laugh, and then tell Pearly that as long as we have Abby's wallet we could get ice cream and while we are at it... burgers!

**People Park**

"Mystic Maya where's the incinerator?" Pearly asks, her eyes darting around trying to find some kind of big thing similar to the one in her home town.

I laugh, "Pearly there is no incinerator here in the park because its in the city they have a trash can like that thing you asked me earlier." I point out to where it is and she heads over there with me right on her tail.

"Mystic Maya there is something down here." She gestures towards the card, a business card to be exact. I fish it out from underneath some other junk.

" Well done Pearly." I gasp suddenly after turning the business card over to reveal what my sisters and I suspect are the murderers of this case. " This case is going to be a lot harder than I thought..." After seeing that Pearl is eyeing me worried I told her to channel Sis.

"Maya and..." she scans the area to find that both Abby and Pearl are not there. "So just you. Maya why do you want me?" Mia inquired.

I show her the card it had their emblem; two guns on either side of a teardrop, their motto; the tear of death and a phone number scrawled across the top of the business card.

Mia gasped. "But I thought the two of you stopped them! You should add it to the court record, it could be your decisive evidence! And by looking at the color of my hair Pearl is channeling me so where's Abby?"

"She had to go in for questioning" I reply. " So how do you add something to the court record? Every case I was helping with someone else added all the evidence in." I inform her. _Another lecture with my sister; the deceased attorney._

" Okay first you have to open up the court record." I tap the court record button. "Now tap add new evidence." I tap the little blue button hidden from most peoples eyes. "Good. Now, see that you have to enter a password well I think Abby told me hers is Butterscotch Fudge. So type that in, it will scan the evidence in and all you have to do now is to fill i the details and press 'Done'. Got it?"

I nod meekly and follow the rest of Sis' instructions. "Ok aaannnd... Done! Thanks sis!" I tell Mia letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in! _Woo I survived another one of her lectures!_

_**Business Card added to the court record**_

"No problem Maya! Now we need to decide what are we going to do next. Have you seen the accused yet?" Mia asks me.

I shake my head, " No Mia not yet."

She frowns with me and starts pointing out all the things we need to do before Abby comes back. "Ok first we should make sure Abby is going to be the defense attorney for the accused, we should also ask the to-be defendant some questions; as usual, investigate the crime scene and then we should see where that phone number leads us; if we have time." Mia says looking at me expecting an answer.

"Hey I'm no expert! I'm just a spunky sidekick, you know the normal gist." I tell her. _Don't you remember YOU were the defense attorney not me!_

"Okay to make sure that Abby is defending in this case we should head over to the Detention Center, then question the suspect. Got it?" Mia asks as she starts to walk briskly towards the detention Center.

"Mia."

"Yeah what Maya?"

An onlooker looks weirdly at Mia, _probably by how revealing those clothes make Sis look,_ he stop short to get a better look, blushes, shrugs it off and keeps walking.

"Did you see that guy?" I ask and the response was a shake of her head. I laughed, "Well then maybe we should stop by at Abby's apartment or the offices so you can have a look at yourself." Mia looks at me confused for a moment then laughs as she looks down at Pearly's clothes.

"Y-Yeah, maybe we should. Lets stop at the offices, my old clothes are there." She squeezes my hand and we start walking off.

_Just like the good ol' days... Wait did I just call myself old?...!_

**Detention Center**_  
_

Mia tells the guard from earlier to get the accused. The guard looks at Mia in recognition clearly shocked but followed the deceased attorney's orders.

A young girl is led out to the seat on the other side of the glass separating them.

"Hello can you tell us your name?" Mia asks the girl clad in her magician outfit.

"... Daddy says I'm not allowed to tell strangers my name." She replies quite matter-of-factly for a girl who looks younger than Pearl.

"Well we want to know who is going to defend you in court." I tell the young girl. _One tough nut she is..._

"N-No one has come to talk to me yet so I don't k-know." She starts to sob, but being trapped in a Detention center accused for murder is quite upsetting and I for one know that.

"Hey kid three years ago I was sitting for the first time where you are. And I know how it feels but maybe talking to us will make you feel better huh? A bit rude of us not to introduce myself and my sister! I'm Maya and this is Mia ok? so what about your name?" I say trying not to dredge up old memories.

"O-Oh okay then my name is Trucy, Trucy Enigmar but one day I'm going to be a famous magician like my Daddy!" Looking triumphant she tips her hat and smiles.

"Well how about telling us about your daddy because we might know who he is." Said Mia's soothing voice.

"Ok! My Daddy is a famous magician! He's the red half of Troupe Gramarye! But he looks more pink than red..." She starts rambling on but i cut her short.

"Wait. DID YOU SAY TROUPE GRAMARYE?" I shout at Trucy.

"Yep he's Zak and why is your sister looking confused?" The young lass asks.

I look over at Mia. _Oh thats right she was never into that kind of stuff!_

"Mia you know Magnifi Gramarye, the guy heaps of people talked about being able to do all those cool tricks." Mia nodded I look at Trucy who also nods so i continue. "Well he's Trucy's grandfather because Zak's his son in law and Trucy is Zak's daughter!" I finish beaming with pride and Mia is still rcking her brains looking for her high school days. _Hey that rhymed!_

"Hey Miss Maya! You explained me perfectly how did you know?" Trucy enquired.

"My little cousin watches it with me when we don't watch the Steel Samurai." I reply and before Trucy can answer Mia butts in.

"Before we get led astray by this rabid little fangirl... Not mentioning any names. Maya. So getting off track there but we need to talk about the case on hand." Mia says and her expression changes to a serious one and i do the same.

"Oh okay. So what do you want to know miss?" Trucy asks trying her best not to stammer.

"First up, did you murder the victim Phoenix Wright?" Mia shows Trucy a picture of Nick as I clutch my magatama.

"N-No I didn't. I don't know who he is." She replied but what surprised me ws there was a single psyche lock over the young girls heart.

"Mia." I whispered. "A single psyche lock. But what would he be hiding? And how would she know Nick?"

"I don't know her, you don't know her so either Abby knows her, she knows Phoenix or Phoenix knows her." Mia whispered back to me.

"So Miss Maya and Miss Mia is there anything else I can answer?" Trucy asked tipping her hat once more.

"This might be a hard question; it usually is but can you tell us what you witnessed?" I ask her.

"O-Ok. Well I was walking down the path and I was looking for my Uncle Valant. He was going to show me one of his famous magic tricks! I went to the ice cream van person and asked him if he saw Uncle Valant. He told me that Uncle Valant has not come here yet and he would keep an eye out for I turned around and this tall person with a black hood on did something to me and that's all I remember." Trucy said.

"Trucy can you explain more about the man in the hood? Anything like types of shoes or distinguishing features." Mia asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Mia but all I can think of is the person's oversized nose and that he was very tall, taller than both of you." Replied Trucy._ a short and sweet answer... Not very helpful though._

"Is that all you can tell us?" I ask and she nods her head frantically.

"So are you going to help me?" She asks us. Mia looks at me and I send the same calm gaze back at her. We nod to her simultaneously, giving her the hope she will get out of the Detention Center.

"Bye Miss Mia. Bye Miss Maya." screams the energetic girl. We wave back politely and we walk back towards the park for some investigating!

**People Park**

"Mia." I whined, "how long will you be able to stay in Peary's body?"

"Hopefully another two hours and if her power is still strong maybe 3. Why?" Mia asked, a rush of concern fills her eyes.

"No... It's just that every time we hang out we're on a case." I sound like a little brat taking advantage of our ESP.

"Well once Pearl is strong enough, maybe later in the evening today, us sisters can go out for something."

"R-Really?" I manage to stammer out and Mia just stands there grinning at me like I have a custard mustache.

"So Maya where did Pearl find the business card? because there might be something else there." Mia states using her prior knowledge.

"Ummm... Hmmmm... Oh that's right! In the bin!" I say. _Why am I so confused? M-Maybe I'm getting old like Nick! That's not good... Not good at all! Now how would the Pink Princess vanquish this monstrosity-!_

"Oi! Maya! Do you think that the detective in the big green trench coat will letlook snoop around?" Mia asks.

"Well yeah! He's Gumshoe! He knows you and me and Nick so we're safe!" I replied.

"Oh good. Let's start searching for clues!"

I first proceed to the bin where Pearl disposed heconvene remains. Nothing there so moving on.

I walk over to the crime scene and was stopped abruptly by Detective Gumshoe.

_Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought..._

* * *

**Abby's POV**_  
_

Franziska walked over to the chair opposing me and sat down in it, her whip always ready to hurt me.

"Um are you going to whip me? Please don't you know that you hurt people with that?" I ask.

"Are those fools like Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth rubbing off their foolish instincts of foolhardiness into you? And yes foolish people deserve to be whipped until their foolish persona vanishes." Franzy says clutching her whip tentatively.

"Franzy." I whine, "Before i get whipped into a quivering mess can you start questioning me?"

"Fine. According to these papers you have to tell me what you witnessed. Start fool!" She shouted and luckily for me she started to whip the table."

"So I had just met Nick and we went to get an ice cream and Maya some burgers. I was going to tell him my life story that day. So we finished our ice creams then sat at a nearby park bench I looked away for a few moments, the silence was threatening so i asked him where he wanted me to start. I heard a thump then I turned around and saw him on the floor, then I saw the little girl out cold. Gloves were next to her and then I called the police." I testify.

Franziska looks at me sadly, "The fool deserved at least one more trial, he was young and could have lived a longer life."

"Franzy don't get emotional now!"

"Fool!" Franziska whips me._ Franzy you know that hurt...? _" Fool tremind me why I am friends with you. And the perfect Franziska Von Karma does not get emotional by some fool!"

"As for being friends with you I could say the same to you too." I reply. "By the way Franziska do i have to testify in person?"

"Yes."

"But Franzy I'm defending Trucy! Can't you use a written testimony?" I complain.

"i will see what I can do, but first i have to call my little brother and see what strings I can pull." Franzy turned her back on me got her phone out and dialed the number of one Miles Edgeworth.

"Little brother are you prepared for tomorrows trial?" Franzys voice fills the microphone of her phone.

"Why Miles Edgeworth I will put it on speaker, remember you are still a fool." Franziska shouts into the phone, probably making Miles Edgeworth deaf by the sound of it.

"Hey. Can't I have a written testimony? Or have Maya or Mia cross examine me?

"Miss Abby Fey, tsk tsk, you will have to testify in person so I suggest the late Ms Fey cross examine you." I can hear him shaking his head, probably because of how the judge will react.

"Thankyou! See you later and if not today...Tomorrow!" I tell him.

"Bye Miles Edgeworth." Franzy bluntly says and ends the call with a click.

***CLICK***

* * *

Profiles:

Abby Fey, Age 19: That's me! I'm a defence attorney and also known as the other lead singer of the Gavinners. Can channel spirits.

Maya Fey, Age 20: My sister and now the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. We are roughly 8 months apart. Born in May.

Phoenix Wright, Age 26: A defence attorney and Mia's protégé .Owner of Wright Co. Law Offices for now…

Pearl Fey, Age 9: My cousin a spirit channelling prodigy. She and her sister are the only family Maya and I have left.

Mia Fey, Age: deceased: My sister and my mentor in life and law. She gets channelled by us… a lot

Diego Armando, Age 33: Can be known as Godot or Mia's boyfriend. Wears weird goggles over his eyes so he can see.

Miles Edgeworth, Age 26: The legendary or you could say 'demon' prosecutor. Grew up with him the majority of my life so far.

Franziska Von Karma: Prosecuting prodigy and became one at 13 years old. Also one of my best friends.

Klavier Gavin, Age 17: Rock star to-be prosecutor. From Germany and has helped me in 5 court cases. His brother is the coolest defence in the west.

Dahlia Hawthorne, Age deceased: My evil cousin and Pearly's half sister. Planned to murder me and Maya 3 years ago.

Iris Fey/Hawthorne, Age 26: My cousin and Pearl's half sister. Will be released in 3 weeks. Dated Phoenix in stead of Dahlia during college years.

Ema Skye, Age 18: Hoping to be a forensic detective or a scientist. One of my best friends during a trial in England.

Detective Gumshoe, Age 30ish: A local homicide detective down at the local precinct.

Trucy: Defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Phoenix Wright.

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge: Without this people would think I'm just the singer of the Gavinners.

Flyer: Wright Co. Law Offices flyer. Maya sent me this in the mail.

Business Card: A phone number is scrawled on the top along with some other info. Press check to view scanned image.

**Damn i lied i didn't do any of the trial. Instead I have To do another investigation and the trial. Not a lot happened in this chapter but it will make the trial less confusing when Mia/Maya cross examines Abby. Abby's history is going to be explained shortly.**

**Reviews:**

**Brightsky10:Yeah i can't wait for abby to solve the case too! Yeah Nick's always been unlucky :(**

**Atroquinine Deadly:You know I actually don't know what will happen to Nick. Heh heh... Just going with my instincts!**

**Again SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK ME!**

**See that pretty review button just there. You know you want to tap/click it. SO DO IT!**


	4. Turnabout Introductions, Day 1, Part 2

******Some of you might not have read the last chapter so before reading this one please read it again! So anyway R&R! My Internet connection was not good so for two weeks I couldn't edit this story. Sorry if this is to you a late chapter! Also Check out my profile for a bit more information about this story and I've got aforum called TAKE THAT! So please check it out.**

******Chapter 4**  


"You can go now fool." Franziska says, stretching her whip. The door was beckoning me so I bid my farewell in a childish that earned me a whip mark on my shoulder. I dialled Maya's number, who thankfully picked up.

"Hi Maya! How's your investigation going?"

"Not as well as you think so far. But we found a lead!"

"Where are you?"

"People Park, just outside the crime scene. That's what the sign is telling me anyway."

"Okay I will get there as soon as I can."

I hang up and start making my way to the door. While making my way to the crime scene I spot Miles Edgeworth's bright red sports car just outside People Park. Walking in you couldn't miss my sisters, both standing next to a rubbish bin searching for something that might be another lead for our case. Mia spots me, nudges Maya and they soon rush over to me.

"Abby look in the court record, the lead we found is in there. I'm going to return to the spirit world soon so you two as well as Pearl should visit the spirit world soon." Mia says looking at both of us and departs back to he spirit world.

"Hi Mystic Maya, hi Mystic Abby! What's wrong?" Pearl inquires. She bites her thumb and glances at both of us.

"Pearl you might not know this but then again you might. Phoenix is dead." Maya cries as I say this, and little Pearl looks devastated. Me, not knowing Phoenix as well as the two of them, had no idea what to do.

"We need to use my powers seeing as they are different yours, to try and contact Phoenix's spirit. We can't channel him yet because it would shock him and anyone who is at the hospital observing his condition. Lets head back to the office and work out how we are going to get the here of us there." I tell Maya and Pearl, especially Pearl as she might accidently channel his spirit and that would be a lot worse for him than any medical examiner.

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

The office is still bare and Charley's still alive. We gather on a couch and hold hands, I first speak.

"Maya do you remember what the Kurain elders told me?" I ask Maya.

"No you are the one who is supposed to remember." She pokes her tongue at me while stating this.

"Mystic Abby, didn't they tell you that you were banished from Kurain?" Little Pearl asked.

"No, before that Pearly! I think she remembers she can only visit for one week every month. She means when she came back for the first time and they said she had inherited some of our father's powers as well. Oh I did remember!" Maya claps to herself.

"Is that what that fancily lettered note said?" I ask. _What! I guess that might be the reason all the elders hate me._

"Abby! You should have spent more time reading that note! I remember now, you're supposed to focus on the spirit you want to contact. Then I think if you picture yourself talking with that particular spirit then you could hold our hands and we'd be able to go too."

"Mystic Abby or Mystic Maya, what happens to our bodies?" Pearl asks.

"We don't know, lets find out!" I say, Maya bobbing her head next to me.

Concentrating on Nick's spirit and with my cousin and older sister next to me, the job was harder than usual considering it was part of the case on hand.

Suddenly it felt like a gush of wind passed us and a waterfall started pouring on top of our heads. A huge bang rung through my ears and my body was the last to collapse on the floor.

**?**

_That was one bumpy ride. Nghh. Oh look there's Maya and Pearl, must be transfixed by something if they haven't noticed I'm awake. _

After looking around and got up to see that we weren't really anywhere I walked over to my relatives.

_Oh_

Maya was silently crying and Pearl was on the verge of tears as well.

_If you were more careful Abby Fey maybe this might not have had to happen. Maya could be Master of Kurain about now and we could be reminiscing of the past as well while sitting and enjoying some bitter tea._

"This is my fault." Pearl and Maya look up and I stop to look in wonder at the spirit. Maya walks slowly towards Phoenix, or at least his spirit; and tried to stop the tears flowing in her eyes.

"Nick... Do you know who did this? Please tell me you will survive." Maya says weakly, her knees struggling to keep the rest of her body up.

"Sadly I do not know. Maybe only time can tell." Phoenix looks distant as he says this. "I may survive but I don't know my condition in real life."

"But Mr Nick, I signed you up for the Ultra Special Course with Mystic Maya. You can't die now." Pearl's tears start to flow discreetly down her cheeks.

"Well I hope I can make it." Phoenix chuckles lightly as he says this.

"It's my fault." I say. Maya and Pearl stop crying for a second and Phoenix looks at me with some kind of loyalty in his eyes but it quickly fades. "I should have just stayed behind with you two and kept all of you safe." I feel the tears and look away.

"All of you should stop crying. Phoenix might have valid information for all of us."

"Thanks Chief. So do you want the testimony?" Phoenix asked who got a nod as a response from all four of us. "I accompanied Abby to the ice cream place where we got an ice cream each. We walked over to a nearby park bench and sat down. I saw three suspicious looking people but most people these days are suspicious looking. I heard Abby start to talk when I felt someone grab my throat." He swallows and after a moment of thought, continues. "I found myself here pretty quickly."

His testimony would definitely be good for our side in court, and the judge being the judge might allow it. Miles Edgeworth would probably disapprove of it though.

"Nick will you make it? You're one of my last alive pillars of strength. Until Iris is released it will only be the three of you." She looks up to Phoenix and smiles weakly.

Pearl put her hands to her cheeks and was probably going to make this her declaration of love to him. We keep silent so we can overhear their conversation.

"I-I don't know Maya. This might be one time I can't make it through." He looks at all four of us Feys with a faraway look in his eyes.

"But Nick you can't! After all we've been through make it through please. Phoenix please make it through." Maya whispers the last part, barely loud enough for all of us to hear. Phoenix and Pearl are both stunned by the last statement, possibly from Maya calling him Phoenix.

"Maya, we have to go soon. This channeling is draining a lot more power than usual. Bye Sis and good luck Phoenix." Maya nods as I say this but before we leave I ask one more thing.

"Phoenix what did those suspicious looking people look like?" I ask, hoping this will be my last question I have to ask.

"I remember they were wearing some kind of really weird logo on their jackets. It was like two guns facing a teardrop." Phoenix was thinking deeply if you looked closely at him. Mia, Maya and I gasped.

"That was the logo on the phone card we found in the trash can. Phoenix did you see any distinguishing features?" Mia asks.

"Wait a moment. Mia, Maya that was the logo on the phonecard? That group of people are dangerous, very dangerous. Whatever we do we have to take them down. In court or not. This ends now, too many people have been murdered who have been close to me." I realized everyone was staring at me with shock in their eyes, my voice had gone down dangerously low. No one had heard my voice like that. Ever.

"They all looked pretty normal to me though." Phoenix breaks the deadly silence.

"Thanks Nick for all the information. Just make it through because I swear if Abby can't find the murderer, I will. Take care while I'm gone." Maya's voice was as cool as ice and as tough as steel, she meant every single word.

We wave, and luckily for me I had enough power to get us back safely.

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

_Nggh. Why do I always have to get the bumpiest part of the trip as well as waking up last?_

I rub my eyes and stand up, Maya and Pearl are sitting on the couch watching a recorded episode of Kids Masterpiece Theatre. I sneak up behind them and scream directly behind them, for no reason at all other than the chance to scare the two of them. Both of them scream and whip their heads around to see my face fill their view.

"Abby it's late! Why scare us now? Honestly that terrified both of us!" Maya says gesturing to herself and Pearl.

"Mystic Abby, you will give me nightmares! All I wanted to do was watch TV before going to bed." I was lucky it was only scaring them enough so they don't cry.

"Well I thought since its not late yet we should go out for dinner somewhere. Any suggestions?" Maya opens her mouth to speak but I interrupt her quickly. "Not burgers, or at least not tonight. You'll probably scare the waiters by how many gourmet burgers you order!"

"Well then next time you take me out for dinner we're having burger!" Maya says to me defiantly.

"Pearl do you want to go out to a proper restaurant or burgers?" I ask. She looks to me, then Maya and then back to me to give her answer.

"Can we go to a restaurant that also sells burgers?" Pearl replies.

"Well if that's what you want. Let's go!"

* * *

Profiles:

Abby Fey, Age 19: That's me! I'm a defence attorney and also known as the other lead singer of the Gavinners. Can channel spirits.

Maya Fey, Age 20: My sister and now the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. We are roughly 8 months apart. Born in May.

Phoenix Wright, Age 26: A defence attorney and Mia's protégé .Owner of Wright Co. Law Offices for now…

Pearl Fey, Age 9: My cousin a spirit channelling prodigy. She and her sister are the only family Maya and I have left.

Mia Fey, Age: deceased: My sister and my mentor in life and law. She gets channelled by us… a lot

Diego Armando, Age 33: Can be known as Godot or Mia's boyfriend. Wears weird goggles over his eyes so he can see.

Miles Edgeworth, Age 26: The legendary or you could say 'demon' prosecutor. Grew up with him the majority of my life so far.

Franziska Von Karma: Prosecuting prodigy and became one at 13 years old. Also one of my best friends.

Klavier Gavin, Age 17: Rock star to-be prosecutor. From Germany and has helped me in 5 court cases. His brother is the coolest defence in the west.

Dahlia Hawthorne, Age deceased: My evil cousin and Pearly's half sister. Planned to murder me and Maya 3 years ago.

Iris Fey/Hawthorne, Age 26: My cousin and Pearl's half sister. Will be released in 3 weeks. Dated Phoenix in stead of Dahlia during college years.

Ema Skye, Age 18: Hoping to be a forensic detective or a scientist. One of my best friends during a trial in England.

Detective Gumshoe, Age 30ish: A local homicide detective down at the local precinct.

Trucy: Defendant in this case. Accused of murdering Phoenix Wright.

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge: Without this people would think I'm just the singer of the Gavinners.

Flyer: Wright Co. Law Offices flyer. Maya sent me this in the mail.

Business Card: A phone number is scrawled on the top along with some other info. Press check to view scanned image.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Internet. I hope I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been like updating at all. SO SORRY. Typing doesn't express my apology very well. Anyway moving on... I still will review and read fanfictions just a little less frequently as this is year is giving way more wrok than the last did. So to all of you My Prince or Her Fop readers I have started the next chapter but I honestly have no idea when that can be posted up, same with all the other stories.

And if you want to hear more from me visit my profile. Don't worry I'm not dead.

Also if you really want to know what happens in my stories please leave a comment and I will try to get back to you. Thanks for your cooperation buddies.


End file.
